Sonic The Hedgehog & Freedom Planet: The Gems of a Miracle
by Stillfanboying
Summary: 500 years ago, a prince of a kingdom was sealed in the clouds until 500 years into the future (Sonic's Timeline). After a Tornado have sweep Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and the prince away to another dimension were Lilac, Milla, And Carol e Lilac helps Sonic, fight his way back to his world in this New Story as they Find the Miracle emeralds and save the world!


_**Sonic The Hedgehog & Freedom Planet: The Gems of a Miracle**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

500 years ago, Early Mobius, Thunderous Kingdom

An attack from the dragons occurred in the Feline monarch, Hundreds and Hundreds of lives already lost. The queen brought her young son out to the safe spot. She has made a deal with the goddess of Lightning and Storms, Donadira to seal the prince and his soul in a realm where he would never age. "Oh great great Donadira, Goddess of Lightning and Storms Please seal my son in the safe realm for him to be safe." the Queen pleaded. " _I shall send thy to the safe haven where he shall not age, The only way the Prince can get out is if a spirit of pure good and cleanness can awaken thy, Queen Taima_." The Great Donadira Stated. Queen Taima was a beautiful, Yellow Tabby Cat with a white dress with sparkles coming of it, her hair was long and nicely groomed, She had a shiny and valuable tiara on her head. As the Teleportation process started to happen, The young Prince started to wake up. "M-m-mum, where's dad, where are we?" the young feline asked. The Prince was a 11-year old Cat with Brown leather pants, a Brown vest which a orange shirt was under. He had messy, ungroomed hair. Sure he wasn't as majestic as his mother, but he made up for how cute he looked. "Yeryn, please be strong for me?" The queen asked in a little bit of a british accent. Before The prince could say anything, he got pulled up into the atmosphere. As a tear went down her cheek, she heard Yeryn scream" "Muuuuuum!". "Yeryn, I-I love y-you!" The queen cried. She then heard a voice, her face turned Pale as she heard "Kill the Queen!" A dragon yelled, those were her last words Taima heard as a spear impaled her chest. In her dying breath ,she coughed "G-g-good bye Y-y-yer-ryn. A few hours after the queen got killed, the kingdom's inhabitants evacuated as they saw the dragons destroy their once peaceful home.

500 years later, Mobius NOW, Green Hill Zone

Sonic the Hedgehog was pursuing Eggman as the scientist had a capsule full of little woodland creatures. "Hey Egghead, where ya goin'?" The Blue Hedgehog asked curiously as he spin-attacked the cockpit of Eggman's vehicle. As Eggman's machine went falling to the ground, Orbot, a Spherical red robot that is always sassy to Eggman when he fails.

Came out of the seat next to Eggman and said smirking," Hey, lost again? Should have known." "Grr, SHUT UP, I don't need someone to tell me if I lose or not." The Doctor yelled. "Orbot, I think you shouldn't make him mad or he'll send us to the dump heap." Cubot suggested. Cubot was a dimwitted Cubular robot that always gets himself into trouble. " Are you ready for a takedown?" Sonic asked. "No, retreat, retreat!" Eggman screamed in fear as he flew back. Sonic heard a whooshing sound, as he turned around, he saw a familiar face, "Hey Sonic!" the voice beamed. It was none other than Miles "Tails" Prower, a 12 year old two-tailed fox that is a child genius and close friend to sonic. "Hey Long time no see Tails." Sonic greeted. "Sonic storm reports are of the chart. This storm only comes once every five hundred thunder striked, Tails yelped and then held on to sonic tight. Sonic Notices and then Tails apologizes," Sorry Sonic, you know, Astraphobia." the young fox apologized. Both Hedgehog and Fox looked behind them and saw a red echidna come out of the ground. "Hey Sonic, Tails, Long time no see." The echidna said. "Hey Knuckles." Tails greeted. "Hey Knux." Sonic said. The storm was getting severe as a tornado was starting to form. Sonic then heard a voice in his head. "You're worthy to awaken thy, pure soul." Sonic jumped in shock as he heard tails calling Sonic "Sonic, are you okay?" The fox asked. "Heh, guess I was daydreaming. GUYS LOOK OUT!" The hedgehog warned as a tornado has formed and it was heading their way.

In the Heavens

Yeryn starts to wake up as he groans," Ugh, where's my home, where's my mum." The young prince asked. "You are in The realm of clouds, you have been awakened, I Must send you down to Mobius." Donadira without warning the Cat fell through the clouds. Team Sonic were bracing themselves for the Tornado as they heard a scream then a THUD. "Huh, what was that. Look, someone is there." Knuckles said as the tornado sucked the young prince up, then our three heros. Sonic thought to himself, am I going to die like this?". As the tornado calmed down, there were no traces of everyone that got sucked up." Hahahaha, Sonic is no longer a pain in my egg!" A MYSTERIOUS voice said.

Planet Avalice

Three girls were sitting watching Television. 1 of the girls were a dragon named Sash Lilac, Lilac is a dragon that is the hero of avalice, she has a heroic personality and a gold heart. The other was Carol Tea, a tomboy Wild Cat that is lazy but helps save the day and is very close friends with Lilac. And the last one was Milla Basset, A Lovely Dog that has a shy but loving personality. As they were watching TV, A storm broke out which caused the current to shut down, thus turning off the Tele. "Dangit, it was getting to the best part!" Carol said Disappointed." I think it's because a storm is starting that the TV turned off." Lilac Told Carol. "I just hope the storm isn't a bad one." A worried milla shaked. Then out of nowhere, they heard a THUMP. "What the heck was that?!" Screamed Lilac. Milla and Carol yelped."Umm M-Milla, I think you should go check it out." The WildCat suggested. Milla started to climb down the treehouse's ladders and yelled," It's Clearing up!".As Milla was walking around she tripped over something. She tripped over a yellow cat, unconscious. The Cat started to regain consciousness. "Ugh, my head… AH!" The cat screamed as he saw Milla and then ran into a bush. "What happened, is something in the bush?" Lilac asked as she and Carol walked over. "I'll get it!" Carol Yelled as she pounced the bush. The yellow cat then ran out from the bush and ran up a tree." Carol, you scared him away." Lilac hissed. "Please don't hurt me." the Cat said. "Don't worry we'll not, If you want you can come down and introduce yourself." Lilac beamed. The cat then went down the tree and introduced himself. "Um um, Hello my n-name is Prince Yeryn III the Cat, Prince of the Thunderous Kingdom." Yeryn stuttered. " WOAH, so you're a Prince." Lilac Awed."And a Brit?" amazed Carol. "Um, Can I, f-feel your t-tail?" Milla asked. "Ummmm." Yero Blushed. "Oh I'm so sorry i asked that!" Milla apoligized. "No No go ahead, It's just nobody asked me before." Yeryn suggested. Milla then felt his long tail, to Milla, it was very soft, furry, and majestic. "Wow, It feels so majestic!" Milla smiled." Thank you." Yeryn bowed. "How about I tell you all about my life, and then you can share all about your life." Yeryn suggested, "Sure, you can tell us all about it back at our secret tree house." Lilac agreed." Woah a Secret place, can I come?" Yeryn asked. "Sure you can." Carol said eagerly.

Meanwhile, Sonic woke up as he saw Tails and Knuckles wake up. "Are you guys okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tails answered. "I'm Feeling good, Sonic, Tails, look a treehouse." Knuckles pointed at the Treehouse. "I think we should crash here for the night guys." Sonic suggested. Tails and Knuckles agreed as Sonic started to climb the ladders. But Then Sonic heard, "INTRUDER!", before sonic noticed, he got dragon boosted of the ladder and fell face first. " AHHH, my nose!" Sonic yelled in pain as his nose was hurting. "That'll teach you not to try and break in our Treehouse!" Lilac scolded. "That's it, you asked for it!" Sonic screamed as he spin-dashed into Lilac, knocking her off her feet. Then Carol tried to kick Sonic In the back while he was distracted. Knuckles then came out of the ground and punched Carol in the face."Knock Knock Its Knuckles!" Knuckles smirked. Then Milla summoned a Phantom cube that hit knuckles, Tails then spin-dashed into milla, knocking her unconscious. When every one was about to give out a blow to each other, Yeryn jumped in between the attacks as he said "Stop It!", when he got hit by everyone's attacks, he fell unconscious. Soon, Lilac realized both Milla and Yeryn was unconscious,"Everyone STOP! I've realized we've been attacking each other like monsters. Look, Milla and Yeryn are unconscious, let's stop fighting so we can help them!" Lilac Suggested, "You're right, let's go help them!" Sonic agreed. Everyone soon rushed over to the fallen two to help them.

 _ **So this meets and end to a chapter of a new series, will Yeryn and Milla be okay? Find out in the next chapter**_

 **Author's note: this might be sad but I made my decision to discontinue the Stones of Power Story, Thank you for supporting me for all these weeks.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Swady the Horecherg**


End file.
